Not A Shred of Dignity
by Y U NO SMUT
Summary: A dream I had one night after going to the theater and watching the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie. Gave it a small storyline just to kind of make sense of some of it, But it is a oneshot of ShredderXReader. RATED M FOR HEAVY SEXUAL SCENES AND LANGUAGE. NOT FOR SMALL CHILDREN. It's my first story so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Based off the 2014 movie


The Sacks Enterprise building was empty . No sign of anyone at all. But I knew better. Even though no one was in sight, I knew the building was swarming with people. The Foot Clan, to be more precise. Sacks was just a branch from The Foot Clan, which I found out through my new and very strange friends, the Ninja Turtles.

I had met them a while back, after the incident at the old Sacks Enterprise building. We had become friends ever since. It wasn't long that we figured out Shredder had survived the fall from the building and was beginning preparations to get his revenge. We also figured out he was able to replicate the mutagen somehow…with the help of Sacks, of course. He had managed to survive and get away from cops and the like to start up again.

And of course, the turtles couldn't let them try to replicate what they had tried before, so they had run off to stop them once more by stealing the mutagen…leaving me and April behind. I had begged them to take me with them but they said no, that it would be much too dangerous and that I should just wait for them with April and Splinter. But I'm not one for just sitting around.

So while April and Splinter sat there in the den to worry…I snuck off to help my friends.

I had managed to make it inside through the front. No guards were posted around the perimeter, which had me guessing that the turtles had dispatched of them all; Lucky me. This just made it easier to get inside. I slid around quietly, my boots thumping on the tiled and shiny floor as I made my way around. I went up in the elevator to the top floor and found the research lab. Figures that the evil mastermind would have all of his things on the top floor…so cliché. I quietly tip-toed over to the door, which was locked. All the doors in the building had been locked so far, but I had unlocked them all.

I had learned to lock pick at a young age. Living in New York City can do that to a youth. I smiled as I let my bobby pin slide in the lock. I worked my magic and within moments the door clicked and slowly swung open for me. I stood up straight and knotted my fingers together, cracking them smugly.

Just as I did, however, I heard a noise in the next room and froze. "I will not let them get away this time." A deep and almost metallic voice sounded. It echoed to my very core, sending shivers down my spine and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. There was only one man to match that voice to…and I never even met him.

The Shredder.

I listened closely, taking a few steps toward the room the voice growled from. I gulped hard, trying to keep myself quiet. "Don't worry, master. They won't escape this time. I've known they would come for a while now. I've set the perfect trap. They won't make it very far." The familiar voice of Sacks sounded out into the hallway. "For your sake, you had better be correct this time. I will not tolerate failure again." The Shredder growled. He was so threatening, even to a loyal servant like Sacks. That was when my brain gave me a mental slap. He had just said he had a trap set for the turtles…I had to get the mutagen and warn them!

I quickly slid back to the door I had just unlocked and slid inside, gently clicking it closed behind me and locking it back. I turned around and found myself staring at the machine that made the mutagen…one canister sitting underneath it, filling up slowly. I made my way over to the canister and tried to pull it free, but it was being held in place until it was full. "Come on…come on…." I whimpered quietly. It wouldn't be long until they came back to find me stealing their liquid gold. I had to hurry. I looked around, trying to find a button or something to make the process go faster. I needed to get all of it, or getting the canister would be all for not. I bit at my nails, hearing a noise from the other side of the door. They were coming, and the last person I wanted to run into was Shredder. I patted my hands on my legs, groaning as the canister was barely finished filling up. Just a bit more and I could take it and run. Just a little more. I looked at the door. I could see their shadows and hear their footsteps. Just a tad bit more…I could hear their voices now.

As soon as the canister finished filling and the light went green, I grabbed it and pulled it from its holding. A loud buzzer went off. My heart froze solid. I slowly looked at the door and saw a metal torso and Sacks, standing there looking in the glass window. His face twisted into anger. I gulped hard.

I ran for the door on the other side of the lab, grabbing the door handle and twisting and shaking it, but it was locked from the other side. I cursed loudly, reaching in my pocket for the bobby pin, daring a look backwards.

I watched as Sacks grabbed the door handle and jingled it as I had done just a moment ago, then he began ramming his shoulder into the door. It banged loudly, but didn't budge. The door was made of a strong metal, and it was going to take more than Sacks' shoulder to pry it open.

I fumbled with the tiny metal wire as I tried to fit it in the lock, my hands shaking and making me miss on several accounts. Not to mention the heavy canister under my right arm, making it hard for me to move my arms right. I accidentally dropped the pin, it clinking to the floor. "SHIT!" I cursed and bent down to grab it up, my hands shaking more violently now.

Just as I bent back up with the bobby pin to try again, a loud, ringing alarm went off through the building. I looked behind me and could see through the tiny glass window on the door that a Foot Soldier had run up to Sacks, panting and talking to him feverishly. Sacks glared back into the window at me, staring daggers at me, then turned to the hulking mass that was Shredder and began talking to him. When Sacks had finished, I saw his head and the Foot Soldiers disappear from the door, but Shredder's metal torso remained stationary…until I saw it bend and his armored face looking through the glass…directly at me.

Cold eyes glared at me from behind his mask. I could have sworn they had glowed red for an instant. Then I realized I had stared at him for way too long, and went back to my feverish picking. I had to get out of here. Now that Sacks was gone, it was just me and The Shredder, the last person on Earth I wanted to be near now. I glanced back for only a second, and saw a sight that horrified me and made me speed up in my attempt to open the door. He had lifted his foot high and brought it down on the door.

A loud bang and an even longer ring followed. I glanced back again and saw a huge dent in the door where his foot had hammered down. He was coming…and he was coming with force. I whimpered and tried to steady my hand. The bobby pin in the lock and me feverishly trying to get it to open. "OPEN, PLEASE!" I cried out, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. Another loud bang from the door behind me. I dare not look back. I felt the click of the door, hitting its mark. All I had to do was get it into the slot and push and I could escape.

CLINK

My breath hitched in my throat. The bobby pin had broken in two.

BANG

The door behind me flung off the wall onto the floor. I turned around, my heart stopping for a few moments as I watched the behemoth of a man duck into the room, metal boots hitting the floor with loud thuds. I pulled the canister closer to my chest, my breathing picking up into short and speedy gasps.

I had nowhere to run, unless I took a chance shot and tried to run around or underneath him. "Has the little mouse run out of places to go?" I heard the sly voice of the Shredder vibrate from under his armor. A dark chuckle followed, sending me into a fit of goose bumps. "If you give me the mutagen, I promise to only hurt you a little." He purred. He sounded so seductive, holding out his hand and flicking a finger his way in a beckoning stance. I pulled it closer to my chest, feeling the cool metal of the canister against my skin. "Very well. I love a good chase. Entertain me for a while, little mouse. I haven't had such a lovely thing in my company for a long time." He mused. I shuddered, partly out of arousal, and partly from fear. I couldn't help but feel my skin heat up from the lust in his tone.

He took a step toward me, and I instinctively darted to the left. His head turned to follow me as I ran for the door behind him. All he needed to do was shift his body and he towered in front of me once more. I gasped and came to a skidding halt and ran the other way, trying the right. But he did the same sweeping motion. I skidded to a halt again, falling on my bottom and sliding toward him across the polished tile. I let out a yell of fear as his hand extended to reach for me and I quickly turned and ran, still clutching the canister to my chest like a baby. I found myself at a wall, and tried to turn around once more and run, but before I could step one foot out The Shredder was on me, hands slamming into either side of the wall by my body, blocking my path. I whimpered, staring into his eyes, which gazed down at me. I heard a low, rumbling chuckle escape the metal confines of his armor, rattling my bones down to my core.

His right hand reached out and plucked the canister from my grasp with ease, clicking it to his belt. His hand reached back out and grasped my chin. I whimpered, closing my eyes and trying to look away, but he held my face in place, making me look him in the eyes. "You lose, little mouse." He growled so lowly that I almost couldn't make out the words. And with the quickness of lighting he grabbed my wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them above my head, dragging me up the wall, my legs dangling beneath me. I cried out as his other hand grabbed my leg and pulled it around his waist. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, the metal digging into my legs. He took a step closer, pinning my body against the wall, my entire front pressed against his metal chest. I heard a low growl escape his lips and he began to move his hips against me, grinding his metal plate guard between my legs. I gasped at the rough and arousing feeling the metal was giving me.

His hand slid from my waist up to my chest, grabbing my button up shirt and slowly flicking the buttons open, one by one, still grinding against me. I bit my bottom lip hard to keep myself from moaning as my shirt slid open and down my shoulders slightly, revealing my bra and bare skin. His hand expertly slid underneath my bra, pinching at my nipple, making my back arch and a muffled cry escape from my mouth. A low rumble escaped from his chest as he massaged my breast, then, sliding the bra upward off of my breast, he did the same to the other. I closed my eyes as I began to breathe heavier, my bottom lip still caught in my teeth. Drool escaped from the side of my mouth, running down my chin. My underwear had become so wet; I could have sworn my jeans were wet, too. His hand stopped with my breast and slid down my stomach, sliding down in between my legs and began to rub me through my jeans. His grinding stopped and I felt the hands holding my wrist let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck from fear of falling to the floor as he carried me to a desk.

He cleared the desk with one swipe of his arm and dropped me onto it, pushing me down. He grinded down on me once more. This time, I couldn't hold my moan in as it rang through the room. He chuckled, his hands sliding down to my waist and pulling me down on his groin. "Such a naughty little mouse." He purred sliding is fingers over the buttons of my jeans, undoing them and prying my jeans open, revealing my underwear. He swiftly yanked off my jeans and threw them to the floor along with my boots. His fingers slid down to my sex, messaging me. I whimpered, grabbing his shoulders to better support myself.

What would everyone say if they could see me now? Writhing under The Shredder in agonizing ecstasy, the turtles and April would be ashamed…disgusted, even. But now, in that moment, I didn't care. The cool metal of his armor on my hot skin felt amazing. And it would be more cruel if he stopped rather than finished. I didn't care if he was the enemy. In that moment, he was my release.

His index finger slid into me, curling upwards on my g spot, making me shiver and cry out, making him curl his finger again, and again, and again, driving me into a fit of moans and shudders. I could hear his breathing picking up through his mask as I watched his free hand slide to his metal covering of his crotch and began fiddling with it until it slid off. He set the metal covering to the side as I watched him rub deep purple fabric which was bulged largely. I felt him shudder and heard the metal armor creek. Then another finger slid into me, making my back arch as I mewled with pleasure. He swirled his fingers around inside me, curling and swirling and scissoring me to the point where I was sure I would cum. I could feel my orgasm rising as my cries became more steady and louder. But just as I was reaching my peak, his fingers withdrew, leaving me feeling empty and painfully wanting him to finish me. I whimpered, grinding my sex against his, trying to get him to finish. He stared down at me, clearly amused. "How pathetic." He chuckled, bringing the fingers he had in me to his mask and running them down his faceplate. I was sure if he wasn't wearing a mask, he would lick his fingers clean.

He then grabbed my ankles and flipped me over onto my stomach, yanking me backwards so that my sex lined up with his. He grounded hard against me, making me arch my back and moan, like a wolf howling at the moon. He leaned down over me, his voice next to my ear. "Beg." He commanded. I didn't respond, only panting heavily, a strand of saliva dribbling down my chin. He grinded up against me once more, this time a hand squeezing my ass and one grabbing my hair and pulling, sending wonderful shocks up my spine. "Beg me for it." He growled. I opened my mouth and let the words spill out.

"Please…Shredder…." I whimpered. He chuckled as I heard fabric shifting, and then felt his hard member against my sex, rubbing his tip at my entrance. He pulled my hair more, making me arch my back as his masked face came next to my head. "How does it feel, little mouse? To be writhing underneath my touch like a bitch in heat? What would your comrades think of you? Begging me, Shredder, to fuck you until you go numb?" He growled.

It made my stomach churn with guilt. What WOULD they think? They would be utterly disgusted. Ashamed. They wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I felt tears prickled at my eyes, but I blinked them away. The Shredder had me in his clutches and was making me beg for him. I was the worst.

But that feeling left me when I felt him ram himself into me, making me cry out with pleasure and pain. He didn't even give me time to adjust as he began a slow pace. I could hear him grunt with each thrust as it made my body shift forward with the ferocity of his pushes. I slid my hands to his thighs behind me as he pushed into me, making him pull my hair harder to keep me from face planting to the table, which I was more than sure wouldn't stop him from hammering into me.

His pace quickened as my nails dug into his armor. It scrapped against my skin with each powerful thrust, the sound of slick echoing through the room every time he pulled out and went back in. My moans became louder the faster he went, and his heavy breathing soon became growls. I felt an arm snake around my waist as I was lifted and pulled backwards into a sitting position, Shredder still thrusting into me as he carried me to a chair, where he set himself and pulled me onto his lap, my back against his chest. He had both hands on my waist, lifting me and ramming me back down onto his own hips, his member hitting that sweet spot inside me, making me throw my head back and cry out to heaven above.

We were in a perfect rhythm, He would pull me up, and I would open myself up more for him to fit inside as he pulled me back down. He was so large that I was surprised he was able to sheath himself inside me all the way. I could feel myself coming so close to climax, the swirling in my stomach forming. He must have been close, too, for his growls were becoming louder, and his thrusting more violent. My skin was bruised as it slammed down onto the metal of his suit, our slickness making the metal slippery. He was now thrusting at an almost inhuman speed as I threw my head back and screamed loudly as I came, my walls closing around his member, which must have done it for him, too, as he groaned loudly, pulling me down as far as I would go, coming inside me, our juices flowing out of me and onto his suit.

We didn't move for what felt like hours until he slid me from him and practically threw me to the floor. I whimpered, wrapping an arm around my pained waist. He stood up, grabbing a lab coat that hung on the chair and wiped himself clean of our aftermath, then threw it over my body. "You were a fun treat, little mouse. But I have to get back to work, killing your friends…then maybe, if you come to me, begging on your knees, I'll fuck you all over again." He said smugly, replacing the metal on his groin and walking out of the room with the canister or mutagen. He walked out tall and proud, like he just won a battle…which he did. I grabbed the coat and proceeded to clean myself up, tears now leaking from my eyes. Partly from pain, partly from humiliation.

The turtles were downstairs fighting for their lives while I was up here, letting the enemy have his way with me. I was shameful. I wiped the tears from my face as I got dressed and straightened myself out the best I could. I keeled over once or twice trying to walk out of the room, my waist bruised from the brutal fucking The Shredder gave me. I had to atone for what I did. I had to help the turtles and get back the mutagen.

I hurried out of the room, making sure to avoid the way The Shredder had walked.

I swear I could hear his laughter ringing through the halls as I ran away, scurrying like a little mouse from a cat.

END


End file.
